


An Uncomfortable Discussion

by lasairfhiona



Series: matchmaker, or not [2]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some conversations are hard to have</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncomfortable Discussion

"Chip, you have a problem," Lee said to his old friend over the pizza they were sharing.

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked, having no idea what Lee was referring to. Until that moment, they were just relaxing with a few beers after playing a round of golf on one of the rare days they both had off together.

"I'm talking about the fact you are still in love with Admiral Nelson."

Chip choked on the swallow of beer he was drinking, sending it out his nose and spraying across the remnants of the pizza. His reaction had Lee on his feet and behind him patting him on his back until he finished coughing. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Chip finally demanded as Lee returned to his seat.

"No," Lee answered, "But I am trying to knock some sense into you."

"Hell of a way to do it," Chip replied sarcastically.

Lee ignored Chip's sarcasm and continued with what he wanted, no needed, to say to his friend. He'd been waiting for the right moment to have this discussion but it had never presented itself until now. "You need to talk to the Admiral," Lee told his friend, getting right to the point before Chip could change the subject.

"No Lee, I don't," Chip countered.

"Are you going to tell me you still don't have feelings for him?" Lee asked knowing the opposite was true. He knew Chip well enough to be able to read him even when Chip thought he was doing a good job hiding things.

"That was a long time ago, Lee. I've gotten over my hero worship for Admiral Nelson," Chip replied. He was telling the truth, to a point. He had gotten over his hero worship, now he was simply in love with Admiral Nelson, but he wasn't about to say anything to Lee about it.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding my question. But I'm not going to let you get away with it. I know you. I know you have more than platonic feelings for Admiral Nelson." Lee tried to be as straight forward as possible without sending Chip running for the door.

"And what if I did?" Chip put to his friend. "Why is it so important to you that you know how I feel? Why is it so important to you that I tell the Admiral?" He was angry now. His feelings were just that -- his feelings. He didn't want them to be dissected every which way and he didn't want them brought to light. He certainly didn't want the Admiral to know about them.

"It's not important to me. But maybe it's important to you. To the Admiral. What if I told you he felt the same way? What if I told you, he cared for you like you do him?" Lee came back with. He knew things he couldn't directly say to Chip. He knew how the Admiral felt about their blonde friend, but it wasn't his place to tell either of them. All he could do was nudge them in the right direction and hope they figured it out for them selves. Except they hadn't and they were both trying to go on alone when they could go on together. So he'd decided to take a little more drastic measure, he'd decided to talk to Chip.

"Don't do this to me Lee," Chip almost begged as he dropped his head into his hands and took several deep breaths. Looking back up at his friend, he continued. "I can't… I won't talk to the Admiral. I can't go through the rejection if what you say isn't true. Please, just let it go," he begged as he got up and went to the window where he stood, leaning on the frame, looking out at the sunset.

"Okay, I won't say another word about it," he promised. He'd keep that promise.

"Thank you." Chip really hoped that Lee would keep his word.

Lee watched his friend. He saw the sadness. The fear. The loneliness. He had another idea of how to get his two closest friends together. An idea that would incur his own lover's wrath when Jamie found out what he was going to do next.


End file.
